


Girls Like Girls Like Boys Do (Nothing New)

by found_the_good_things



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: Based on a Hayley Kiyoko music video, Eva is a very very repressed lesbian, F/F, Girls Like Girls - Freeform, Kate hates him, She has a Straight White Guy boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/found_the_good_things/pseuds/found_the_good_things
Summary: Kate's best friend Eva is all she's ever wanted, and she'd fight anyone to prove it. Otherwise known as a Girls Like Girls music video fic.
Relationships: Kate/Eva Sanchez (We Are The Tigers)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Girls Like Girls Like Boys Do (Nothing New)

Kate was very disappointed when the person who opened the door was Chad, and not Eva.

"Hey, Kate," he slurred, more drunk than she would have liked.

"Hi," she said shortly. A smile ghosted across her lips when Eva appeared over Chad's shoulder.

"Kate, hi!" she said eagerly, ducking under her boyfriend's arm to hug her.

"Hey, Eva," Kate said quietly, relishing the two second hug.

"God, it's good to see you."

"I was only out of town for the weekend."

"I know, but I missed you." Eva smiled at her, and Kate's stomach fluttered. "Come in."

Once Kate had put her bike in the side yard, she walked into the kitchen to see Eva sitting cross-legged on the counter, lighting a cigarette, while Chad grabbed another beer from the fridge. Kate hopped up next to Eva as she took a pull, smiling when she blew the smoke into her face.

"Here," Eva said quietly, putting the cigarette between Kate's lips. Kate took a breath, then lifted her hand to take the cigarette from Eva and lowered it from her lips, letting the smoke rise from her mouth. 

She used to pretend she was a dragon the first few times she and Eva had smoked together - now she only did that in her head.

"So," Eva said as she lit another cigarette, letting Kate keep the first. "How was the cabin?"

"Boring," she said honestly. "My family is the  _ worst  _ at conversation and I left the book I've been reading at home."

"Seriously? You never do that."

"It was like 5 AM, I was exhausted, cut me some slack." Kate tapped the cigarette against the edge of the counter, scared to meet Eva's eyes in case it did something to her. "How did you survive three whole days without me?"

"Just barely." And oh, Eva's smile… it reminded Kate of everything she loved about her.

And that was a long, long list.

"Let's go swimming," Chad suggested, breaking into Kate's thoughts. She sighed and turned to look at him.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit."

"You can borrow one of mine," Eva assured her. Her smile had faded just a touch when Chad spoke, which probably wasn't what was supposed to happen, considering he was her boyfriend.

God, Kate hated Chad.

"C'mon." Eva crushed her cigarette against the counter, took Kate's and put that one out, and then grabbed her hand and pulled her off the counter. "You want the black one?"

"Sure."

~~~~~

Kate stared at herself in the mirror as she pulled her hair into a ponytail and herself together. Behind her, not facing her, Eva was changing, too, and Kate tried not to blush at the reflection of her bare back. She looked away and picked up her own bathing suit - well, Eva's, she was just borrowing it - and grit her teeth.

Eva wasn't hers to stare at.

She had to constantly remind herself of that.

Like last week - she, Chad, and Eva had driven out to the abandoned field at the edge of town. Eva had turned on the car radio and danced along while Chad hit a couple baseballs around, oblivious to how fucking lucky he was to have Eva.

And Kate had stared at her.

She'd stared at beautiful, beautiful Eva, who danced even though neither of her companions were and didn't seem to care, whose hair blew in the wind and whose perfect lips were curved in the prettiest smile in the world.

Kate had stared then, because she felt like she could get away with it. But today she looked away and changed and wondered if Eva found it difficult to look away, too.

She doubted it.

~~~~~

_ Is she even human? _ Kate wondered as Eva smiled at her, her mouth underwater and looking just as beautiful as ever. There was no way a human could be that perfect, no fucking way.

She lifted a hand and splashed a little water in Eva's face, and Eva made a little noise of protest and splashed her back. Kate smiled, but it quickly disappeared when Chad shouted a "GERONIMO!" and cannonballed into the pool, sending a huge wave of water over both of their heads.

Eva forced a laugh, and Kate found herself thinking about Eva's real, genuine laugh. She wondered when the last time that laugh had been caused by Chad had been.

She bet it had been a while.

After only about fifteen minutes, Kate had had enough of being in the pool with Chad when he was that drunk, so she climbed up onto the edge and started to wring out her hair. Eva climbed up next to her, and they sat there together, so close Kate thought she might explode.

_ You have no idea how badly I want you. _

Chad stumbled out of the pool and reached for his beer, collapsing into a deck chair and taking a swig. Eva stared resolutely at the ripples in the water, and Kate kicked her feet a little to make more, smiling when Eva did.

Kate's hair was almost dry by the time Chad staggered to his feet and went inside, shouting over his shoulder to Eva that he was gonna have some friends over.

Eva rolled her eyes and stood up, and Kate accepted the hand that pulled her to her feet. "Guess we'd better go get cleaned up, then," Eva murmured, and Kate managed a smile back, trying not to think about how close Eva's lips were to hers.

Which, of course, meant that she was thinking of nothing else.

~~~~~

“Babe, get up,” Chad said harshly, yanking Eva to her feet in the middle of her conversation with Kate. He kissed her, hard and intense, groping, and Kate looked into the bottom of her cup, a ball of hot anger in her stomach, burning and  _ hurting _ .

Eva deserved better than that.

“Get off of me,” Eva muttered, shoving Chad away and plopping back down next to Kate with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “So, like I was saying…”

That party lasted way too long. By the time everyone was gone, Kate was hiding in the corner of the bathroom, tired of everyone trying to talk to her. When she didn’t hear any more talking coming from the living room, she carefully looked down the hallway and started walking, running her hand over the pictures on the wall.

She stopped next to one - her and Eva’s silhouettes against the setting sun over the ocean, a picture taken over three years ago when they went on a spontaneous road trip.

That was before Eva had met Chad.

Kate looked away.

Everyone else was gone. Chad was passed out in an armchair, and Kate carefully stepped past him, terrified of waking him up and provoking the anger that the beer dangling from his hand had undoubtedly produced. Eva was sitting at the edge of the pool, staring into the water, not smiling.

“Hey,” Kate said quietly, tugging her jacket closer around her shoulders despite the heat. “Are you okay?”

Eva shrugged.

Kate sat next to her but didn’t look at her, instead stared at the water. She barely dared to breathe as Eva leaned her head on her shoulder, terrified her blush was going to give her away. She risked a glance at Eva, who was looking at her, and - did Eva just glance at her lips?

“Kate…”

_ Oh my God. _

Eva was  _ definitely _ staring at her lips now. Then she moved just a little closer - Kate could feel her breath on her lips - her eyes started to close-

And then there was a hand in her hair, yanking her to her feet and tossing her into the low brick wall surrounding the garden.

Kate slowly, carefully rolled onto her back, staring up at the clouds. She was vaguely aware of how suddenly cold she was without her jacket, of the stinging on her lip and cheek, of the bleeding where she’d hit the brick, of Chad yelling at Eva-

_ No. _

“Look at me!” he was screaming, but Eva still stared at her feet, shaking and close to tears. And that was what set her off.

Kate scrambled to her feet and threw herself at Chad, shoving him to the ground and then hitting, hitting, hitting, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

_ Kate and Eva on the beach, laughing, carefree. _

_ Kate and Eva dancing in the bedroom, catching each other when they almost slipped. _

_ Kate and Eva after box-dying their hair, sitting on the bathroom floor and waiting for their hair to dry. _

_ Kate and Eva being happy. _

_ Kate falling in love with Eva. _

_ Kate loving and wanting so desperately it hurt. _

_ Kate thinking Eva would never love or want her back. _

_ Kate wondering if maybe she’d been wrong. _

“Kate, stop it. Kate, stop!” Eva’s voice pulled her from her thoughts, and Kate went limp, letting Eva pull her to her feet. Eva was crying as she rubbed blood away from Kate’s lower lip, and Kate realized she was crying, too. “Oh, Kate…”

“Eva-”

“Kate, I’m so sorry.” And then Eva was kissing her.

Kate kissed back, pouring all the years of want into it, the years of knowing she could be what Eva needed, the years of knowing Eva was what she needed, the years of loving and loving and loving until she thought she would burst.

It was a messy kiss. It tasted like tears and a little bit like blood. But maybe it meant Kate could finally, finally have Eva.

Eva was all she’d ever wanted.

~~~~~

Kate rode her bike home with a bloody face and a missing jacket.

She rode her bike home with a smile and a full heart.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in reading more from me, my Tumblr is thatboleyngirlreads! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
